Consequences
by Kawaii-Hime-Ceres
Summary: Passionate love goes rarely without consequences, and Trunks is going to learn it the hard way. After a brief discussion with Vegeta, Trunks is sent off to a richer city, where he’ll study, so he can become the next CEO of Capsule Corp… Male Preg. Truhan.
1. Prologue

Trunks slammed the door a little harder than he had intended. He was battling with himself. His room was in tatters and he himself in tears. How bad he hurt, how bad he ached. Was this part of becoming a man, a man of another race? Or, was it part of love, and pain of it. Purple eyes turned golden as he collapsed to his knees. Having no ounce of control, power spiked and dispersed. He was fighting it with what was left of himself to give. How weak he was in this body that was unforgiving. In a helpless heap he lay on the floor, shattered, for what he felt was the death of himself.

Vegeta trudged up the stairs at the noise. Damn kid. Nothing at all like a regular one, not all. He was brilliant like his mother, and stubborn headed like himself, his father. But, he knew better. He knew that Trunks knew not to act up; he'd given the boy enough of the switch to get the point across. He'd heard the dull thump of his son as he wiggled the handle to find it unlocked. Well, at least he knew it wasn't sex, or some wild party… And, thankfully for the woman down stairs he didn't need to tear another door off the hinges. What he didn't understand was the slam of the door, or the drop of the body.

Trunks rolled onto his back with a slurred groan of displeasure at the slightest of noises. He'd finally managed to fall asleep. To him, and his body, it felt like an eternity since there had been a moment of restless sleep. Exhaustion, hunger, and a number of other factors were allowing that promising moment. To bad for him, and this moment that his father hadn't gotten the memo that he just needed an ounce of sleep.

Vegeta had seen many teens and young men suffer from a momentary lapse of sanity, and end up in a drunken state. He wasn't going to include himself in that group of idiotic humans, and he certainly didn't want to add his son to the list. From a second glance it looked like he might not have to. A positive note to add to his son's case was that he could smell no alcohol. He lifted the limp boy up as if he was a young whippersnapper again. Despite being dead weight he was still heavier than normal. He knew every ounce of his son, strength and all. This was nothing at all like him; he'd let himself go.

"Don't touch me like that. I'm not in the mood." Trunks fists clenched as he groaned again, he was a little more conscious that before. His eyes fluttered open at his dads heavily, but somehow sensitive fingers had traipsed over his chest, stomach, and ribs.

"You're my damn son. Changed your fucking diapers. Ungrateful, spoiled brat." Vegeta snorted as he continued to interrogate his son's body. He didn't know exactly what he was looking for, but he knew that something wasn't at all right. His son was a blood wreck. You couldn't exactly see it physically with bruises and such, but he could see it through his actions. "Oh, and for the record… Don't worry I've got that bitch down stairs to satisfy me. And, I'm no child molester. Cannot believe you'd even let that cross your mind." A few more swear words ran from his mouth before he'd managed to stop.

"I would never assume such things. I just don't like…" A deep shade of red slipped into, and across Trunks cheeks. He never knew he could be so embarrassed. Then again he never new he could be so sick, especially on his stomach. He rolled onto his side in hopes to ease the pain. "You'd think 3 months of this things would get better, and not worse." He mumbled near incoherently.

"He's got just as much in him as you do. It is in your veins. Just instincts. Gets the fucking best of us all." He motioned toward the door. "How do you think you came about; it certainly wasn't better judgment." He crossed his arm after realizing his son's protruding belly. It was certainly firm, and rounding. "Don't get me wrong. I love you. Not that I'll repeat that."

"Feelings mutual on affections." Trunks cocked an eyebrow. "And, you make it sound as if I was some bitch in heat, and that I've gotten knocked up." His stomach turned, he went rigid. He could feel it, another spike of energy. "I'm in my late teens and I can assure you I'm all male. And don't give me the bullshit of species."

"You act as if our heritage is such a big letdown." Vegeta growled. "And, I'm sure it fills Gohan's nostrils twice as much as my own. And, don't try and tell me that you two haven't been fooling around…"

"It's…" Trunks started as he curled into foetal position. He wanted to pull up the covers and drown out the world. He fathers words stung like a knife. His relationship with Gohan was more than fooling around. He wanted to convey that, but suddenly he was to busy battling himself again.

"Don't fool yourself son." Vegeta stood up. "I took up for my actions. It's time you take up for yours. Pack up your things. You're mother will see to it that you get the finest education. I know she thinks highly of you, and wants you to take of C.C." He patted Trunks back, and gave half a smile.

"But." Trunks made to protest. He didn't want t be packed up like yesterdays trash. He was better than that. Like his dad said, take up for his actions. However, how was he supposed to do that if he was just going to be shipped off?

"He's already married, and had a kids that is 4. You'll be doing what is best for the both of you." Vegeta gave his son another pack on the back. "And, somehow I'm not angry, but actually maybe a smudge proud." He opened the door. "I know you'll do what is best, and rise up to the occasion like you always have… After all you are my son." He left the room with pride.

It had been a week since the moment between father and son, and since that moment they had connected more than ever. So, much that Bulma had near lost the studious Trunks to whatever the two were hiding. She was a mother, and damn smart. She knew that something was up with her son, especially with the sudden abruptness in wanting a change in education. No one was talking. There she sat painting her toes in the latest style of pink, and pondering how today was going to go. Today was the day her baby boy was leaving home.

Trunks was barely managing to button his pants. For his mother's sake, he knew he had to. He had it all written down. The brief moments of passion, of course he didn't say whom. He didn't even say how, all he said in the end was that he was pregnant. That was explanation enough. He knew his mother, and his father would find a way to see him, more than often because he knew them and that there was never a never.

Bulma finished fanning her toes dry. Still a bounce in her step, and a bright smile she had for her baby boy. She didn't want to cry. She promised herself she wouldn't. "My little boy. You'll came back home a man when this is all said and done with…" She gave him a firm hug. "I hope you work out the demons in you… It is the only reason one runs." She gave Vegeta the briefest of looks, and then back at Trunks.

"Mom… Lets not make this any harder than it has to be." Trunks voice wavered only just a bit. He wasn't trying to be dry and cut to the point. He just couldn't muster any more strength than he already had. Not to mention he was already feeling sick on his stomach from the overly tight pants. "This is for you." He smiled, and handed his mother the note. "Visit often because I don't think I could make it out there without my 'rents'." He grinned knowing that would melt her heart and put her more at ease. "Love You."

Bulma took the note, and handed him a map. No sense in her son getting lost when he was due there in just a few hours. "Love You … to … My little Plumb." She bit her bottom lip. He was already out the door, and down the drive. Just moments and he'd be a spec.

Vegeta put his hand on her shoulder, and gave it a firm squeeze. "For the best that he didn't hear you calling him that name. He isn't 3 anymore." Though he grunted he grinned. "And, that polish is a nice shade on her." It was sappy, and very unlike him. However, he knew she could use a bit of cheering up.


	2. Chapter 1

With the softest of steps Trunks landed on his tiptoes before settling flatfooted. However, his 'mini' counterpart Jock wasn't so graceful, mater of fact, he could have woken the dead with his landing. He tripped over his own feet, and nearly collapsed. His arms spun around till he finally found balance.

Trunks put a hand on his sons shoulder. Though he looked a little on the disgusted side he did manage to smile. He knew his son was just barely four, although, he couldn't remember a time when he was ever this clumsy.

Bulma burst out the door running towards the two boys. Her arms already open wide, cheeks flush with excitement. "My little plumbs have finally come home." She squealed in delight as she lifted Jock, and swung him in circles before giving Trunks a big hug.

Vegeta leaned in the door way with a cross look as he watched the woman. "Woman, you'll smother them before they even get in the door." He crossed his arms. "Would be a shame considering the tykes only four…"

"Mom…" Trunks managed as he pried her off of himself. "Love yah to ma." His expression was a mirror of his father; it was prideful, and cocky. He wasn't the only one to have it Jock had it as well.

Half an hour into being back at home Jock was fast asleep, and Trunks was carefully closing the door. Finally Trunks settled onto the sofa. His posture was all business, and expression all stern despite how tired he was. Sleep was rare with the active four year old, the closing of college, and managing a business. He was over all glad to be back at home.

"You know…" Bulma started to say as she entered the room with a cool glass of lemonade. "I'm so happy to have the sound of little feet again. Seems just yesterday you were that age." She smiled, and sat down the tray before settling into a near by chair. "You blink and they're grown."

"Thank God." Vegeta snorted making himself comfortable on the sofa. "The walk and talk is the easier part. The hard part is sit down and shut up… Once you've got that down you've got the near perfect kid." He grinned. He wouldn't admit it but he was fond of Jock.

Bulma shot Vegeta a look that boldly stated 'grow up' followed by 'pig headed bastard'. She was full of it when it came to him, but there was that gray area in which they found love. She gave an exasperated sigh, and then smiled. "Well, since Vegeta is 'so' into this child rearing how about you take the day off Trunks and leave Jock with us."

Trunks looked at his mother like she was insane. Sure she'd lasted a weekend with Jock, but that was with him around at timely intervals. But, who was he to not take up her offer; he was exhausted. And, after all Bulma was his mother, and she had done just fine with himself. "Thanks." He replied sincerely.

Bulma smiled before she shooed her son out the door. The boy was totally too serious even for the plate that was before him. She was a little on the worried side that he'd skipped the 'fun' part in growing up.

Trunks headed for the place he always did when he had a moment of free time, with or without Jock. He hadn't glanced at the clock to know what time it was, but he had glanced at the ring on his finger. He was more than a little happy to be home. He'd have a bit more free time. He was positive Goten would be more than ecstatic about that.

Goten had the door open before Trunks had even landed. He knew exactly what today was, and it made his heart sink. But, he didn't want to let the other in on that, so he put forth his best smile.

Trunks gave Goten a questioning look. He didn't need words; he just knew when something wasn't right. Stroking the others cheek. They hadn't even said a word yet concerning hello.

Goten continued with the silence, and the smile. He too reached out and stroked the others cheek. It was easier this way until he handle on how he felt. He didn't completely understand it, but in other ways he did.

Trunks cleared his throat. Normally, when he was without Jock they were all over each other, stumbling into the door, and non verbally fighting over who was going to be pinned against what ever the furniture of the moment was. Not to mention the sounds of breaking glass and topping tables, moans and groans… This silence, the moment was getting uncomfortable.

Goten's cheeks flushed as he batted his lashes in an almost to feminine way. He rubbed the back of his neck. The intensity was near unbearable. He knew Trunks knew that something was up even without being told. He should have known that he couldn't get one over on Trunks. He to cleared his throat before stepping aside to let the other in. No sense in standing in the doorway while this discomforting moment continued.

Trunks shut the door a little to calmly behind him. He looked Goten in the eyes as he locked the place up. "You're mine." He grinned wickedly, almost sadistically. He didn't have enough fingers, and probably not enough toes to count for the dry spell. It wasn't that he hadn't seen the other recently. However, recently there wasn't a moment without Jock being around until now.

Goten looked sheepishly at Trunks. Damn where had his spunk, and carnal desire for the other gone. He was standing here acting like a puddle of mush, a teenager with no gut or experience. "We have to talk."

Here it comes. Trunks braced himself as his heart sunk into his feet. He could already see it shattered on the floor. He was being dumped, and without doubt it was for some pretty little knock out with a bust size in double digits, and an IQ to match.

Goten raised a brow, and near laughed a Trunks. He could see by the others look, and posture just what he was thinking. In relationships that was probably the worst line to use… Ever. He could kick himself for using it. "Nothing like that." He whispered dryly. "It's just with you back and all…"

Trunks breath was hitched in his throat, and a knot was so tight in his belly. He couldn't bring himself to speak, not a single word. Instead he just listened. He had enough practice, school and business had taught him that much.

"I know you still feel him, think of him, and need him. He'll never stop being apart of you Trunks… And, now that you're back I just know somehow someway you'll end up back with him." Goten looked at his feet as he took a deep breath. He then managed to look Trunks in the eyes. "It's just that… Time with you has made me no longer want you, but need you. I love Jock like he was my own."

"I think we sort of forced ourselves into this situation." Trunks expression softened, it was something the he only let Goten see. "I know fate tied the red strings around mine and Gohan's finger… But, my father knew best." He put a hand on Goten's shoulder. "I haven't spent four years away to just let one little thing like a string get in the way…"

"Whatever happens I'll always…" Goten swallowed hard. Where had those words gone that he had wanted to say? That he'd never said until today. Why was it today that was so important? Time to suck it up, swallow hard, and just get on with it.

Trunks put a finger on Goten's lips as he watched the other open it to speak up. But, he already knew what he was going to say. He, had contemplated saying it as well, but… It was a little hard when, as Goten had put it 'he'll never stop being apart of you Trunks'. A feral grin came across his lips; it was time to break the seriousness, and the dry spell.

Goten chuckled, and closed the distance between Trunks and himself. Seriousness was becoming harder to do by the minute. They were men, and they had needs… And, how aware of those needs he was. And, besides the topic had pretty much been covered and he did feel a lot better now that it was off of his chest.

Trunks had all the green light he needed as he crushed their lips together. His arms wrapping around the other, hands pressing into the small of Goten's back. How delightful it felt to have such a need filled.

Goten carefully worked the buttons on Trunks shirt. He knew how the other could be when it came to his clothes. Especially when he didn't have a second shirt. His hands traipsed across the others firm chest, fingers grazing over the others scar. He knew all the right spots.

Trunks gripped the collar of Goten's shirt, all but whimpering 'fuck me'. His body writhed in delight as the other's hands caressed, and fingers grazed near his scar. Given the right touch it was one of the most sensitive spots in his body.

Goten's grin turned feral. Now past seriousness, relaxed onto business the scent of Trunks filled his nostrils. It was scent that commanded him to give into instincts. To give the other what he wanted, what he needed.

They both knew just what they both wanted, what they both needed. It was to be fucked like wild animals, like total savages. They were both totally the same. Their bodies knowing just what they needed, wanted, damn near craved. Even if mentally they didn't know themselves.

Trunks groaned as his neck rolled, and hips bucked upwards. He didn't know exactly how they'd ended up in the bedroom in under a minute, or when his hand had reached in a dresser, but he wasn't complaining. He fingered the square package in attempts to tear it open without tearing yet another condom. Number… God only knew…

Goten hated it just as much he knew Trunks did, but he knew why using a condom was necessary. Jock was like his own flesh and blood, and they both certainly didn't need another kid. They were rabbits, but that didn't mean the world had to know.

Gohan had let himself into Goten's place with use of the hidden key. He rarely came to visit, and he was unannounced. He usually caught up with his brother and his mothers over dinner once a week. Today, however, when he had stopped by his mothers for a quick visit she had asked him to drop something off at Goten's place.

Gohan could hear the distinct moans of his brother that was apparently in the throws of passion with another. He nearly dropped what he was holding when he realized just whom the second voice belonged to. It was the voice of Trunks. Shakily he set the package down, and headed towards the living room. He didn't know what exactly was drawing him in.

Gohan couldn't come to terms with this. Was this why Trunks had fled? Because Trunks was ashamed that he was screwing his brother behind his back? He could really scream affair, he was in the same position himself. He sat himself on the sofa. Tortured he continued to wait, to listen. Almost drowning he noticed the picture on the coffee table.

It was a fairly goofy picture. Trunks with a lopsided, cocky smile rested a small child onto his hip. Goten had his arms wrapped around the both him. He looked all giggles as he held up his hand with the victory sign.

Gohan swallowed hard. He'd remember Vegeta, his preaching and teaching about the things their breed could do. Now, he was seeing it first hand just what their breed could accomplish.

Gohan wanted to leave. But, he felt glued to sit through the torture. He ran his fingers through his hair as tears ran down his face. That was the love of his life. The one who made him feel complete. Made him feel wanted… Most of all in this world even if he had a wife and child.


	3. Chapter 2

The playful bantering came to an abrupt stop the moment they opened the door and stepped from the bedroom, and saw their unexpected guest. An ominous cloud filled the roomed, chilling the occupants to the bone.

Trunks tilted his head beads of water ran down his back. Fresh from a shower, and all he wore was a towel to small. He'd never been one to be self conscious, especially around Gohan. But, suddenly he was very aware of himself. Especially the scar he'd gained from when their son was born. He drew in his bottom lip, but only for a second. It didn't take him long to erect himself to stature, and to douse the insecurities he had within himself now.

Goten ruffled his wet hair as he tried to give Gohan the most positive smile he could muster. He swallowed a little harder than normal, like a kid in trouble that had just been caught. He didn't know why he felt this way. "I swear I wasn't expecting him over…" He mumbled more towards Trunks.

Gohan looked from Trunks to Gohan, then back again. It was like he was watching a tennis match as he silently prepared his 'attack'. "Is this…" He started throwing his hands out. "… why you left?" He crossed his arms, build showing through his shirt. He was a powerful looking site despite the recently bit of crying he'd just done on the sofa. "Because you were fucking my brother behind my back, and he got you knocked out." He finished pointing towards the picture.

Before Trunks could say a thing, Goten had opened his mouth. "Go slap yourself for that one you jerk. That's your…" But it ended there when Trunks stepped on his foot, making it look like an accident.

"My what?" Gohan glared. "Imagination? Working overtime…" He growled enraged by his brother. "A little hard to say that isn't it when the proof is right there." Sure it was right there he told himself regardless that the only fact he had was a picture.

Goten was defenseless. He couldn't tell him that they'd only been together for a couple years because then that would have given up the secret of just whom the kid belonged to. It was apparent that, that was the last thing Trunks wanted at this moment.

"His name is Jock." Trunks narrowed his eyes, puffing up a bit. "And, regardless of how he fits into the picture… Neither he nor Goten are the reason I left. I left because of our affair. I realized just how wrong I was to love a man I shouldn't be loving."

Gohan looked at Trunks. No matter how solid the others form was he could still see the love. That little link let him know that Trunks was hiding something from him. Nothing could ever be kept from one other. Without realizing it he was already heading towards the door, defeated by that look alone.

The moment Gohan shut the door behind himself Trunks collapsed onto the sofa. His heart twisted, it was that feeling all over again. The feeling that when you do something that isn't easy you know its right. He took a heavy breath, and forced himself not to cry.

Goten sat next to Trunks, putting his hand on his knee. He had never realized just how fragile the other was until that moment. Sure with Gohan it was easy, but with him just popping in whenever he felt like it was going to make things difficult.

Several days went by, each one seeming longer than the last one. Gohan propped himself up on his desk with his elbows. He hadn't been himself. He was acting the exact same way when Trunks left.

Videl may not have been the brightest person in the world, but overtime she'd learned to read her husband like an open book. The moment she knew Trunks was coming home, was the moment she'd sent Pan off to stay with Grandma Chi Chi. It wasn't just one woman that had caught on about the two, but three: Two mothers, and one wife. She in a way was proud of Trunks for stepping out, and giving up. But, at the same time she understood heartbreak. It was entirely her fault as much as anyone else's that Gohan didn't know that Jock was his. It was a taboo subject.

Gohan didn't look over his shoulder when the door to the office in their home opened. He wasn't sure how he felt towards Trunks. At first thought it was easy to call him a coward for leaving, especially without explanation. But, the more he thought on it, the guiltier he felt. It did make sense what Trunks said. Affairs just weren't right. It hurt themselves, and the people they were 'promised' to.

Videl put a hand on her husbands shoulder. She bit her lip as the little one kicked her again. She rubbed her belly in hopes to sooth him. "Have you seen Jock in person?" She knew how touchy the subject was between them and anyone, and that probably most of all Trunks didn't want to dredge it up. But, the animosity had to end between the two. It was pointless.

Gohan rubbed his temple out of frustration. How did his wife know, or anyone for that matter aside from those immediately close to Trunks? "Been at tea with the ladies again?" He finally looked over his shoulder trying to smile in the most convincing manner.

Videl cleared her throat. "He's got your good looks, and your bad vision to match." She smiled down at her husband. She had hoped that the little light bulb would go off in his head. "And, Trunks… He loves you more than anything. He left to protect us from shame." Her smile didn't waver, even though it hurt in a way to know her husband had, had an affair.

"What are you getting at Videl?" Gohan wasn't in the mood for riddles. His entire mind was something between mush, and a blank. The more he thought, the less sense things made. His eyes met Videl's. "How could Trunks possibly shame us?"

"Just about everyone caught the two of you. You know that 'little' affair you had a few years back… It isn't a secret. You two just think it is." A tear ran down Videl's cheek. She was in pain from everything but what she was saying. "I'm not going to be around forever Gohan… I just want you to be happy, and playing stupid isn't going to get you there."

"Videl… You'll live. The baby will live." Gohan stood up, and looked his wife in the eyes. His mind had momentarily closed the door on Trunks. He was focusing on his wife, and what was important… And, that was the now.

"Just… Talk to him without the hatred and the sorrow." Videl smiled. "It won't be easy. Vegeta is like an iron guard when it comes to Trunks and Jock." She stood on her tippy toes and kissed him gently on the lips. "I'm going to rest. Take as long as you like."

"I'll try." Gohan whispered as he turned back around, and slumped into the chair. A shiver ran down his spine. To think his wife had cancer. He was sure this was curable. But, his wife wouldn't have anything of it. She didn't want to risk the well-being of the child she carried. She had said they could try, but only after the baby was born. Both knew deep down that by then it would be too late.

Gohan stared out the window trying to let what his wife had said sink in. Exhausted from thought, he gave into crying some more, it was easier. It hurt to be this close, and yet this far away. He didn't know who was to blame if anyone at all. It was even harder to let himself be as happy as his wife wanted him to be.

It took Gohan several days to get the courage to go to Bulma's. And, he'd only gone because Videl had batted them eyelashes. It was a baby shower, the last place any guy wanted to be. He knew thought that he wasn't really going to be welcomed into the shower. It was his wife's way of getting her way. He cursed himself for not being able to say no to her when she batted her eyelashes.

"Remember, you didn't come here to be a mop, and soak up a bunch of emotions that cause you to start crying again." Videl gave Gohan's hand a squeeze before they knocked on the door. "Remember, I want you to be happy. I know that if you can accomplish that much that when my time comes I'll be able to rest peacefully. Well, that depends if I can trust you to raise our son." Her tone was as playful as her facial expressions.

Jock looked up from the living room television set, and towards the door. When no one else came, he toddled over. He hadn't yet been scolded for the dangers of talking to strangers because no stranger ever came to call. It was always some woman who was just about as bad as grandma when they saw him.

Videl grinned at Jock when she saw the boy's eyes. She avoided a hug, but just this once. She didn't' want to embarrass him in front of Gohan. From what she gathered nether had noticed the other just yet. "Thank You." Her voice dripped with cuteness. "I'll show myself in."

Jock closed his eyes as he let out an extremely loud sigh of relief. Now all he had to do was avoid Chi Chi… She could knock the breath out of you. When he opened his eyes he had noticed that Videl had stepped inside, but now there was a man. The goofiest grin plastered his face. He had never thought that the day would come so soon. Dad had always told him that Gohan was busy traveling to come to call, and that someday things would work out and they would meet. "Daddy."

The moments Trunks heard Daddy he hurried down the stairs. No clue what the boy had gotten into, especially with that voice. The boy was overly ecstatic. Knowing his luck he'd made new wallpaper for the living room. He, however, wasn't expecting to see Gohan.

Gohan looked from Jock, taking in not an ounce of the boy's appearance, straight to Trunks. "Hype him up on sugar? Or, did you just tell him to be a guard child for when I came around?" He ignored the child as he stepped into the living room. "None the less… We've got to talk, and until I do Videl isn't going to let me have peace… Not that I had it."

Jock started to whimper the moment Gohan ignored him. It wasn't until Trunks picked him up that he stopped. The boy's glasses pressed into his face as he pressed his face into Trunks chest. "He hates me." He started to wail.

Trunks rolled his eyes. Here it starts, the fit, the tears. And, he knew it wouldn't stop until Jock was completely satisfied that things were going to go his way. He didn't need to wonder where he had gotten that attitude.

Gohan finally took a look at the boy's appearance. It was remarkable how much the boy resembled the two of them. Though it wasn't a perfect blend, you were able to know just whom the kid belonged to. "You mean to tell me he isn't Goten's?" He sunk into a near by chair: 'he didn't want to shame us', and 'he's got your good looks, and your bad vision to match' where phrases that echoed in his head.

"That's something you really tell to a kid who's just called you daddy." Trunks gritted his teeth, as he managed to keep his voice even. As he walked towards the front door he massaged Jocks back in an attempt to calm him down. "You've out stayed your welcome. There isn't anything left to say." He cooed in his son's ear. "There, there… Everything's going to be alright." The softer side of himself was showing through.

"Trunks. Wait. Please." Gohan couldn't take his eyes off little boy that clung to Trunks. He didn't know whether to scream in outrage, or break down in tears. "I didn't… didn't… know. I'm sorry."

Trunks left the door open, and headed up stairs. "Show yourself out…"


	4. Chapter 3

A box lay open on the floor, the contents littering a good bit of the surrounding area. It always hit Trunks hardest around this time. It was just a couple days till it would be Jocks 4th birthday.

Trunks leaned against the bed as he let out a sigh. All the tears had dried, and he was too tired to cry anymore. He couldn't remember the last time he'd ate anything. Jock was his reason for existence, without him there wouldn't be a purpose; at least not in his mind.

Stealing another glance Trunks lifted the picture from the mess. There were two screaming, bloody babies fresh from the womb. The biggest grin on his own face even though he knew at the time little Bloomer was struggling for her life.

Finally Trunks found it in himself to cry again. She'd lived for just an hour. In that hour, she'd clutched his finger. Her little form didn't want to give up, but sometimes things just happen for reasons we don't understand.

In the sadness Trunks had found time to smile. He smiled for Jock, and for Goten, the stand in dad. At the time not realizing just how important that Son would be to him in the years to come. He found a way to choke down the tears when his mother and father had arrived, both after the death of Bloomer.

It would be Goten in moments that day that would tell them that their grandbaby just didn't make it. Trunks wouldn't say it then, and wouldn't say it now to anyone but he blamed himself. Had he not loved a married man, had he not left… He knew both his children would have survived. He knew he could blame his dad, but there was no sense it in that.

Trunks was brought back to today when he heard the door open. Bangs and cheeks dampened from tears, eyes swollen from lack of sleep, and from tears. Clothing wrinkled, and not a want in this world for company. He wanted to drown alone in his misery.

Gotten knelt down in front of Trunks. Slowly he pushed the others bangs out his eyes. He knew the other hadn't been drinking. There wasn't the smell, or any litter. That was one thing he always admired about Trunks. No mater how down he got he never resorted to such means. "You're mom is worried about her 'Plumb'." He grinned in hopes to lighten the mood.

Trunks gave Goten a look that could instantly kill. "Everyone dies." He managed to say in a whisper. "We've watched so many, and we've watched so many wished back." He clinched his fist. "But, when I need a wish…" He looked away. "The damn things don't exist." He choked on his tears. "And, she didn't deserve to die!"

Goten pulled Trunks into his lap. Every year since that day had been this way. Sure he knew Trunks toughed it out 90 percent of the time alone because he wouldn't let anyone know he was hurting… It was the other 10 percent… "You've got to be strong for Jock." He whispered as he ran his fingers gently through the others hair.

"I know…" Trunks said in compliance as his form melted against the others body. "I just don't think I can do this." He chewed on his bottom lip for as long as silence would let him have it. "You're right… I'm not strong enough when he is around." He breathed so heavily through his stopped up nose it hurt. "It isn't the love, it is the hurt."

Goten kissed Trunks tear stained, salty cheeks as he made soothing noises you would to a child. He knew that the 'I told you so' was fitting, but not for this. There was no victory in a grown mans tears when he was defeated. Especially when the defeat of the person was because of the death of a child.

The silence didn't last seconds it lasted minutes. It was Goten who finally broke it, and not another flood of tears on Trunks behalf. "Gohan's going to loose Videl… She's got it in her head to match the two of you up." He didn't want to say it because that was admitting he'd soon loose the person he'd learned to love, and had fallen in love with.

"He's not the man I loved four years ago… I know that because I destroyed that man when I left." Trunks tangled his fingers in Gotens shirt, and kneaded the material. "He's no more than a shell, an ass if you would." He rubbed his face against the others chest as he started to find comfort.

Goten slipped a few fingers under Trunks chin and lifted his face up. He looked deeply into the others eyes. "I'm just a stand in till things turn the corner again. We may not understand it; we may even hate it. But everything happens for a reason. And reason always has a way with in time." He took a ragged breath as he held his own tears it. "He's going to need you, that's when you're going to realize how much you need him…"

Trunks just blinked in defeat. His eyes already heavily he couldn't help as they started to slip shut. Exhaustion was catching up. In the warmed of a pair of arms it was easy to give in.

Videl, in some form of a miracle, managed to sit on the floor. Scraps of paper, and ribbon littered the floor. She was so close to the end of the pregnancy that near every breath, near every kick hurt. But, she wouldn't cry because she was strong. She had to be strong for Pan, for Gohan, and for the unborn.

Gohan, with the goofiest smile, sat in front of his wife. "Whose the gift for?" When he saw his wife tying the ribbon on the package he offered his finger without being asked.

"It's for Jock." Videl smiled. "The boys turning 4." She didn't care what feelings it would stir. Something needed to be stirred if those two were going to hit it off again when she was gone. "The doctor told me that my baby shower was the last place I'd be going. He put me on strict house rest."

"That means you want me to take it… But, why?" Gohan's smile faltered. "He hates me Videl. I just don't get it… Get what you are hoping for in your attempts." He leaned forward and kissed her cheek as he tucked her hair behind her ear.

"He's not as cruel as he appears, and wants people to believe." Videl whispered in her husband's ear. "You two think fights are about being physical. Well that isn't true… They can be emotion to. You two messed each other up big time, and probably without even realizing." She put the package into her husbands lap.

"I sure hope Pan gets your smarts." Gohan sat as he sat up so that he could get a better look at the package. "Like I said… He hates me. He doesn't even want to look at me. I cannot blame him because every time I am around him and I open my mouth it all comes out wrong." He sighed. He wanted to accept his wife's wishes, but it was just so damn hard.

"He's going to need you when Goten lets go. You're going to need him when I let go. We both know it. You cannot stop that little red string from tying itself around your finger." Videl smiled and touched her husband on his firm arm. "I just lucked up, and for a while got to call you mine."

Gohan blinked a couple of times before smiling. "Actually, I think I lucked up…"

Videl put a finger on her husband's lips. She just smiled. "You will go to him before the party. Just be civil. If you have to just don't open that mouth of yours except to eat. Unless of course you are spoke to." She couldn't help herself as she let out a short-lived laugh.

Gohan sat the package aside. As he stood up he scooped up his wife. He could just tell from her actions how tired she was. "Thank You." He said as a tear ran down his cheek. "I couldn't of asked for a better wife. Not only did you endure through my affair, but you've given and continue to give."

Videl laid her head against her husband's chest. "It is you I have to thank. For you didn't have to choose me at all, or have to choose to stay." She said as her eyes slipped shut and her hands rested on her stomach. She was exhausted.

Gohan tucked his wife into bed, and left her a note. He was going to go ahead and take the package to Trunks, so that he could give it to Jock. He just hoped that this visit would be better than the last one.

Trunks pulled the bathrobe tightly around him. He had just come down stairs, and hadn't checked the house over to find the note to know his parents had stepped out, and Bra was at a friend's house. He was barely awake as he opened the door. He just wanted the pounding to end.

Gohan gave Trucks a once over. Since his return he hadn't seen the other in such a state; his stature was gone, he was unshaved and unkempt. He couldn't smell any trace of alcohol. He stole a glance at the clock. What reason would the other have to be getting up this late if not for a party? After all tomorrow was Jocks birthday, maybe there was some adult thing last night. He sat the package on the table by the door.

Trunks feet covered in a pair of bright yellow, fuzzy slippers drug his feet across the floor. He didn't care who was at the door, it was apparent they weren't there to beat him to a pulp. He wanted coffee, actually at this point he needed it.

Gohan looked away from the site of Trunks and towards the stairs. There was his brother, and a considerably good bit more with it this morning. Now more confused than ever. He looked back over at Trunks. What could bring the boy to such an all time low?

Trunks sat the picture down on the counter. He'd be over this by this evening. He'd be strong again tomorrow. He'd have to be for Jocks sake. It was always the thought of Jock that pulled him from the black abyss, the dark recesses of his mind. He took a good whiff of the coffee as he sat in the chair.

"I demand to know what the hell is going on!" Gohan said in strong tones as he looked back at his brother. He was trying not to be fierce or loud enough to let Trunks know that it was him he was inquiring about.

Goten grabbed his brothers arm, and pulled him towards the stairs. He let go of the arm he'd grabbed when they were far enough away from the kitchen. "Don't start on him today…" He gave his brother a stern look trying to keep his voice as low as possible.

"I didn't come to start on him at all." Gohan crossed his arms. He didn't like this one bit. He didn't want to keep whispering like this conversation was some dirty laundry. And, he wanted to charge into the kitchen and put some sense back into Trunks.

"You won't like it at all if you keep on pressing." Goten crossed his arms as well. His brother was thick in the head, and he was going to pry no mater what was said. "Then again you should know anyways…"

Gohan saw that with their stance and hushed tones it was like they were heading for an argument. That was the last thing he wanted. He decided to loosen up a bit. This was the only way things would go for the best.

"You know about Jock. But, you don't know about Bloomer." Goten said in tones that didn't sting like previous. But, they were pained. He'd been forcing himself all night to not cry along side of Trunks.

"Bloomer?" Gohan whispered out loud, but it was meant more for himself. "Is that some pet or something Trunks got when he went away to help cope?" He couldn't picture it. Trunks didn't care for animals. Then again he didn't care for kids. Truth be told he could hardly stand his sister.

"Do you really think a grown man would morn the loose of a pet 'four years' later?" Goten rubbed his temple, and took a deep breath. He tried to picture exactly what was running through Gohan's mind to make him think that was the name of a pet.

"Guess your right… Then what the hell is a 'Bloomer'?" Gohan was getting frustrated. He didn't like games especially not mind games. He took a deep breath. Keep calm he told himself. "Is it a car, or what?"

"Bloomer is a person!" Goten had said it louder than he had meant to. But, he was getting to the point that he couldn't control his frustration away. "A person that you should have known, but will never get to know."

Gohan gave his brother a look that said 'your crazy'. "Bloomer is some girls name… The only girl for me is Videl." He sat down on the second step up of the stairs. "Just come out with it will you…"

Trunks had entered the room just a bit after Goten had raised his voice. He was curious about their discussion, and the sudden realization of it forced him to speak up. "Bloomer is the sister of Jock. She's your daughter… You IDIOT!" He glared at Gohan. "She lived for 1 hour. Only 1 hour. You know what that means… She died! Didn't make it… Do you need it put any simpler. She wasn't some pet, some car, or anything else… She was a person!"

Gohan praised the man upstairs that he was sitting at that moment. He understood why Trunks had raised his voice. He had acted a bit on the stupid side about Bloomer. But, how was he to know. He didn't know when he had found his feet, or when he had started to walk. But, in an instant his arms wrapped around Trunks.

It was the pounding realization of just how short life could be. That lasting pain of knowing that person isn't going to come back. It was realizing that there wasn't going to be just a brief moment without that person being there simply because a wish didn't exist. It was the end of everyone, and the start of just themselves.


	5. Chapter 4

This picture would be one for the books.

The treatments were not working on Videl and she was eaten up with cancer. She put on her brave face, and bright smile. She was dressed in form fitting sundress, and a floppy hat to match. She held onto a precious, beautiful baby boy.

Gohan with the usual goofy grin had one arm around Videl. He was supporting her physically and mentally. He was in a suit, but no tie. He'd left his spectacles on the bedside table.

Pan, 8 years old and proud, her hair just as wild as her dads. She wore a pair of dirty overalls. She stood in front of her dad, with a wicked smirk that said she was up to no good.

Trunks stood next to Gohan. His stance was all business, and his tie confirmed it. Hair pulled back, and not a strand out of place. His hand was on Jocks shoulder. You tell he was a proud dad.

Jock who had just turned 4 looked over his glasses, and gave Pan a look. He was still trying to accept the fact that he had siblings, living ones. It was like Christmas when you opened gifts, but instead of toys he had others to play with. He looked forward when he heard dad clear his throat.

Goten slid his arm around Trunks. "You could lighten up." He whispered without looking away. He looked a little out of place compared to Gohan and Trunks with his jeans and white button up shirt. He was dressed casual like Videl. He didn't see the point in 'stuffy' pictures.

"You could breath… This isn't a pageant where everything has to be perfect." Bulma said as she smiled. She waved a hand. "Alright everyone."

As soon as everyone had scooted closer together there was a flash and click of the camera.

Jock was the first to break away from the group. He tugged at Goten's hand. Though excited by the extended family, someone still bothered him. He looked up at Goten; he wore a slightly goofy smile that matched Gohan's. "You aren't going to stop being my daddy are you?"

Goten knelt down in front of Jock. "No, I'll never stop." He pulled the boy into a bear hug. "You'll be the lucky kid with three dads who spoil." He laughed. "And, even luckier you've got a few grandparents… See how loved you are little plumb."

Jock wrapped his arms around Goten. He gave a near equal squeeze back. "I really wish you wouldn't call me that…" He took a step back, and just like a kid he ran off back towards the house no doubt to find something to play with.

Goten lit the candles, and set the table. He wanted everything to be perfect. He knew that Trunks would be arriving soon, and would be letting himself in. He heard the door click shut just as he was sitting the roast on the table.

Trunks dropped his suitcase at the door, and headed towards the kitchen. It was a bit hard with all the lights off. Thankfully he only knocked his knees a couple of times. He whistled in appreciation when he saw what Goten had done for him.

"I wanted tonight to be just right." Goten fixed them both a plate, and then sat down next to Trunks. "No games Trunks… It's time we have a serious discussion." He gave a weak smile.

"What are you talking about Goten. You've set it up for a very interesting night." Trunks grinned as he leaned forward. He was disappointed when Goten moved away and started to eat his dinner. He sat up, and nodded. All right two could play that game. He grinned as he picked up his fork.

Dinner was a near silent affair. Guilty glances from the both of them even if they had nothing to be guilty of.

Goten was first to put his fork down. "Serious Trunks… Not sex." He swallowed a little harder than he had intended to as he put the others hand in his. "I always told you when the time came…" He took the ring of his hand first, and then Trunks.

Trunks didn't make any moves to alter Goten's actions. Although, he did nearly fall out of his chair from the panic attack when his ring was removed. It was a wedding band or anything, but more a promise between them. "What are you doing?" He finally said in retaliation.

"Setting you free." Goten said as he sat the rings on the table. "He'll need you now. I know that… You know that." He gave a very weak smile as he tried hard not to cry. "And, no mater how strong you are in all of that you're going to realize how much you need him.

"But…" Trunks couldn't believe it. What seemed a perfect evening was going in a completely opposite direction. Or was this perfect, and he just didn't know. How many glances, thoughts, dreams had he had when Goten wasn't around to occupy him. He was starting to feel as if he had used the other. He mentally shook himself free of that fault. If that were the case then Goten wanted to be used.

Goten looked away from Trunks as he stood up. "There isn't going to be any buts…"

Gohan in a black suit opened the door for his family, one member short. Videl wouldn't ever come home. He had tried not to cry for his children's sake, but it was hard. He took a moment to look at the picture that had been taken just a couple months previous. He was still amazed how good she looked.

Pan closed the door, and then took a moment to straighten her dress. Her brother was making a mess of her outfit. Not that she cared; it had taken hours of convincing to get her in it. But, she knew it made her dad happy.

Gohan nodded a bit absentmindedly. Brought from thought as he heard a knock on the door. He really didn't want to answer it; he wanted to be left alone. He sighed heavily as he opened the door.

"Bulma is outside. She thought it would be good for you to have the night off. She's waiting on Pan and Alfredo." Trunks held up a dinner bag. "And, I thought you'd be hungry, and would like some company."

Pan grinned. "Daddy can we go?" She was excited about the fact of going on there. There were plenty of things to tinker with. It wasn't that she really cared for Bra, but it was a girl her age.

"Don't see why not." Gohan smiled. He knew that children couldn't grieve every second. Things came up to ease their minds, make them forget if just for a moment or two. "You'd better hurry and get your bags packed."

"Thanks daddy." Pan grinned as she handed Alfredo to her daddy. "Hold him for a just a sec while I pack our bags." You could tell her excitement, as she wasted no time hurrying up the stairs.

"The pain will ease." Trunks whispered in the others ear as he pressed his hand against the others chest. "But, you won't ever forget. You'll always remember."

Gohan placed his hand over Trunks. There wasn't the feeling of cool metal. It was then that he realized. He looked away, and down. "Trunks…" He had been so consumed with himself and Videl that he hadn't even realized. "When?"

"It doesn't mater." Trunks said solemnly. It still hurt, but he had understood why Goten had done what he had done. "I'm here for you. And, I'm not ever going to vanish or leave your side again." He gave a weak smile.

Gohan could see a Trunks from four years previous before hard times, if you could call it hard times. He stroked the others cheek, and to gave a weak smile. They were inches from a kiss, but the moment was short lived between the two of them as Pan came running down the stairs.

"See you later dad!" Pan ran between the two of them, stopping just long enough to collect her brother. Alfredo was giggling happily up at his sister. Little hands out stretched waiting for a moments attention.

Both Gohan and Trunks took a step back, tensing up nervously. Once Pan was out the door they both signed relief. Both they couldn't look each other in the eye.

"I'll go set the table." Gohan said clearing his throat.

Trunks looked at the bag, and at the retreating form of Gohan. It was always this easy to fall into the other for the both of them. It wasn't disrespect for the recently departed.


	6. Epilogue

"Gohan, I'm on the phone…" Trunks wasn't telling a direct lie as he groaned into the phone. Thankfully it was still ringing. "The buns already in the oven…" Damn did his steam slicked lover have to be so persistent? Not that he was complaining, he'd go day and night if it was feasible. The world was theirs. Nothing now could stand in the way.

"Then get off the damn phone and come to bed where you belong." Gohan chuckled as he spoke sultry tones into his lover's ear. He nipped and caressed the others jaw line. "Who ever it is can wait till our honey moon is over…" He slid his hand over the others stomach. "And, I don't care if there is a bun in the over…It is still fun to make them."

"A little hard to make another when the oven is occupied." Trunks couldn't snap at his lover who had a very good point. He just wanted to check up with his brother who wasn't answering the phone. He moaned as he hung up the phone as Gohan grabbed him between the legs. "Now its personal Mister."

Gohan grinned wickedly. "Good, then come on." He walked away leaving his lover fully aroused among other emotions. He knew that there wasn't a point in running because Trunks would still take the same amount of time catching up.

"If you want more kids… You're having them!" Trunks hollered out as he walked after his lover. "Because I was suppose to be through with this full figured life!" He shook his finger at Gohan. "And, could you slow down already…" He said as his lover turned the corner.

Sheets tangled around two highly sated sweaty bodies. Gohan still trying to catch his breath spooned Trunks as he caressed his lover's stomach. Together like this they could be. But, they did have a reality to return to tomorrow.

The dull ring of the phone that was hidden under pillows is what brought Trunks from his peaceful moment. He crawled regretfully away from Gohan. He let out a yawn as he searched for the phone in the room turned upside-down in their romp.

"You okay Trunks… You sound a little exhausted." Goten chirped happily, but concerned. "I noticed you called via the caller id system."

Trunks cleared his throat. "It is our honey moon…" Thankfully no one could see the color in his cheeks. "I am allowed to be exhausted." He laughed a little.

"You've got a very good point… Hope I didn't interrupt anything." Though the other couldn't see Goten was grinning ear to ear. "So, what did you call for?"

"I'm just calling to check in with you, and see how you and Jock are doing?" Trunks managed to say despite his yawn. "And also how Alfredo, and Pan are doing?"

"It's basically like old times, but thank god I've got Chichi and Bulma to help out. I never realized how kids could be when you're taking care of them by yourself." They both laughed at Goten's comment. "And, I've got a date tonight."

"That's fantastic! I hope things work out for the better for you." Trunks said excited for the other. "Well I got to go. It looks as if my honey is waking up…"

Before Trunks could say anything else Gohan yelled his hellos before clicking the phone. "I'm not going to let you spill the beans about our honeymoon…" He chuckled, and kissed his lover."


End file.
